


[podfic] Making Snowballs in Hell

by BewareTheIdes15, reena_jenkins



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Sexual Tension, Summer School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There are very few things in the whole wide frickin’ world that suck more than summer school."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Making Snowballs in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Making Snowballs in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247703) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:24:00  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(J2\)%20_Making%20Snowballs%20in%20Hell_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
